1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor wafer, in particular a silicon wafer, which is provided with an epitaxial layer. The present invention relates in particular to the treatment of the semiconductor wafer following deposition of the epitaxial layer by using an ozone containing atmosphere.
2. The Prior Art
It is known that the surface of a freshly deposited epitaxial layer tends to undergo reactions with suitable molecules in the atmosphere. The manufacturers of electronic components who subject such semiconductor wafers to further processing have an interest in ensuring that the surface of the semiconductor wafer is in a defined condition. This means that the semiconductor wafers which are to be further processed have surfaces in a uniform condition.